


Heir Apparent Fanart

by Cryst4lB34st



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Digital Art, Fanart, Harry Potter - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tom Riddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryst4lB34st/pseuds/Cryst4lB34st
Summary: These are artworks inspired by MonsierClavier fanfiction called Heir Apparent. This Fanarts will display certain scenes that I was inspired by that deserve to be depicted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Heir Apparent Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonsieurClavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurClavier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heir Apparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010857) by [MonsieurClavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurClavier/pseuds/MonsieurClavier). 



> Inspired from Chapter Six
> 
> "Will you destroy me?"


End file.
